Jungle Cubs
Characters The Jungle Cubs kids: Shere Khan, Kaa, Bagheera, Baloo, Hathi, and Louie. - Baloo (voiced by Pamela Adlon): A laid-back sloth bear. He likes to play with his friends and sometimes plays tricks on Bagheera in order to snap the latter out of his conservative attitude. - Bagheera (voiced by E.G Daily in Season 1, Dee Bradley Baker in Season 2): He is an intelligent and mature panther who rarely gets into trouble. He has a preoccupation with being clean. Bagheera is affectionately known as "Baggy" or "Bags" and is the youngest of the group. Despite having a Trans-Atlantic accent in the original film, Bagheera speaks with an American accent in the series. - Louie (voiced by Jason Marsden in Season 1, Cree Summer in Season 2): Baloo's best friend, an orangutan. He is very physically active, spending a great deal of his time in trees and eating bananas, and wants to become king of the jungle one day, and when any man made objects turn up he immediately shows great interest. - Shere Khan (voiced by Jason Marsden): An obnoxious and aggressive bengal tiger. He often tries to lord over the other animals, but his confidence sometimes suffers when faced with actual problems. He is often called "Khannie" by Baloo and Louie. Despite having a smooth English accent in the original film, Shere Khan speaks with an American accent in the series. - Kaa (voiced by Jim Cummings): A young Indian python who wants to hypnotize other animals, but his skills at hypnosis are currently erratic at best. - Hathi (voiced by Rob Paulsen in Season 1, Stephen Furst in Season 2): An elephant who attempts to keep the pals in order but is known to stammer when under stress. He is quite narrow-minded about many things. Later, he develops a huge crush on Winifred, who is his wife in The Jungle Book. He is often called "Little Peanut" by Baloo. Despite having an English accent in the original film, Hathi speaks with an American accent in the series, like Bagheera and Shere Khan. - Cecil and Arthur (voiced by Michael McKean and David Lander) - Two vultures who are constantly hoping for one of the cubs to die so that they can eat them. However, they are never seen as a real threat. Cecil and Arthur resemble two Disney villains Jasper and Horace from One Hundred and One Dalmatians visually or Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, and Ziggy from the original film. - Mahra (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - A ruthless baboon that lives in Pinnacle Rock within the wasteland. She and her idiotic sons have often antagonized the Jungle Cubs when they enter the wasteland. One particular instance is when she and her sons return from a long journey and she wants a new animal skin blanket after her old one is destroyed. Ned (voiced by Charlie Adler) - One of Mahra's sons. Jed (voiced by Jim Cummings) - One of Mahra's sons. Fred (voiced by Jim Cummings) - One of Mahra's sons. With the Voice Talents of: Pamela Segall as Baloo E.G. Daily as Bagheera (Season 1) Dee Bradley Baker as Bagheera (Season 2) Jason Marsden as Shere Khan and Louie (Season 1), Benny Cree Summer as Louie (Season 2) Rob Paulsen as Hathi and Akela (Season 1) Stephen Furst as Hathi (Season 2) Jim Cummings as Kaa, Fred and Jed Michael McKean as Cecil Additional Voices Charlie Adler - Ned Jeff Bennett - McCoy Jeannie Elias - Clyde Andrew Ferchland - Older Baloo Vivica A. Fox - Lima Ed Gilbert - Older Bagheera Jess Harnell - Toucan Tony Jay - Older Shere-Kahn David Lander - Older Louie Tress MacNeille - Mahra Kenneth Mars - Buffalo Mari Morrow - Juwanna Tyler Mullen - Mowgli Bebe Neuwirth - La-La Brandy Norwood - Latecia Gretchen Palmer - Old Monkey Lady Yolanda Snowball - Beckie Kath Soucie - Grandma Kahn, Mommy Mouse, Mother Duck, Winifred, Leah Susan Tolsky - Clarisse Frank Welker - Crane, Crocodile, Frogs, Rhino Vanessa Williams - Trech Dorien Wilson - Yarren Yvette Wilson - Kateri April Winchell - Mother Bird, Shrew, Old Monkey Lady Adam Wylie - Mungo Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Theme song singer Lou Rawls Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney shows Category:Distributed by Buena Vista International Category:Toon Disney shows Category:Disney Channel shows